


Come What May

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel, at all of 18 years old, are not ready to start mapping out what their future might hold... together, or separately. But when an unexpected situation presents itself, they are forced to face it together, as well as the repercussions it has on both their lives. Will it be the worst thing that's ever happened to then, or possibly the best?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you had told Past Me that I would ever write an mpreg story, honestly.... smdh.
> 
> This is a super duper WIP. I have some ideas but I'm not sure where it is exactly going to go, or how long it will take it to get there. I may edit these chapters, or add some things in retroactively. Just trust me. And let me know what you think (please).

The full moon shone a white light that spread across the empty night sky.

Dean sat looking up at it, willing his heart to stop beating quite so loudly in his throat. He weighed his options in his head, listening to the sound of Castiel's sobs just a few feet to his right.

He turned toward him and spoke softly, "Cas, please stop crying." Castiel made a move that looked like a head shake and sniffled into his hands. Dean sighed to himself. "Can I touch you now?"

Castiel paused then. He stilled, inhaled a shaky breath, and lifted his head to look at Dean. His blue eyes seemed bigger, deeper when they were filled with tears. It broke Dean's heart to see them like that.

"Cas?" He repeated.

Castiel, looking so small then, nodded. Dean's shoulder slumped as a measure of relief flooded in. He slid across the sleek surface of the Impala to where Cas was curled in on himself. He wrapped his arms around Cas' body, feeling his crumble even further into himself. His whole frame shook with the force of his cries.

"Shh," Dean soothed, unsure of what else there was to say. "It's gonna be okay, baby. It's not the end of the world."

Surprisingly, Castiel laughed at that. Well, more like a snort. It was not an indication of good spirits. "That's easy for you to say."

"Come on, Cas. It's not like you killed someone."

"No, but my dad is going to kill me."

Dean leaned in, pressed his lips into Castiel's mop of dark hair. He hated to see the poor kid like this, hated to know that it was-- when you really got down to it-- all his damn fault. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be celebrating with friends, throwing their diplomas into their air and chatting excitedly about their future plans.

And then when they drove out here to the lake, and Castiel started bawling when Dean offered him a beer, he could sense the impending wave.

"Dean," Cas whispered, scared, pressing his face into the curve of Dean's neck. "I'm supposed to go away. I was going to go to a big, fancy school. I had a scholarship."

Dean pulled him in a little tighter. "You could still do that. We could.... take care of it. You know."

Castiel's head shot up and his eyes were clear when he looked at Dean. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I want to do..." Dean stroked Castiel's hair softly. "I want to do whatever you want to do."

When he really thought about it, he was torn. The idea of Cas missing out on such a huge opportunity, of being stuck in this piece of wasteland all because of Dean made him want to punch himself in the gut. The world deserved someone like Castiel out there, using his big brain to make society a better place just by existing in it.

But then, Cas would leave. And Dean would go back to being the same worthless loser that no one could give a crap about.

"I don't know," Cas cried, as a fresh wave of tears flooded his eyes. "I don't know, I don't know."

Dean wrapped his arms more fully around Castiel, let him cry and cry until he'd worked himself out. When he had, he pried his face from the crevice of Dean's neck and stared up at the full moon.

"I want to keep it." His voice was small when he spoke at last: small, and shaky, but determined. He stared into the darkness around them. "I want to have the baby." A distinct pause. " _Our_ baby. But I don't want to look back in ten years and have this be the biggest regret of our lives."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I tell you what I think?"

Castiel nodded against Dean's chest.

"I think I couldn't possibly regret this. I think... I think that, if you really mean it, you really want to do this-- then I'm all in."

And then Cas did that little thing, that little head tilt, and Dean thought maybe their kid would do that someday too. And the thought made his whole body feel so warm, he reached out for Castiel's hands and took them in his and planted a dozen kisses on the rough skin there.

"I know it sounds crazy," he said fervently, "But this might be the best thing that's ever happened to me." Castiel's lips parted as a mask of wonder spread over his face. He seemed as if he were about to say something, but Dean sort of felt like he was on a roll here so he pushed on past him. "I'll work every day if I have to. We can get our own little place and, and we can decorate it with big comfy furniture and stuff. And we can get married, you know, if you want to. And we can... We can just... be happy, I think."

He wiped his thumb over the wet spot on Cas' cheek.

"And then in a while we can go wherever you want, we can save up extra money and you can still go to school. You can still help people, you know?"

And the way Cas smiled at him then, had Dean thinking that maybe, just maybe, this is how it was supposed to be; that maybe, if they got lucky enough, they could pull this off whole thing off. 

"I just think that this is an excuse for me to get to have you in my life for the next eighteen plus years and I don't think there's a way I could ever regret that, Castiel. Okay?"

Castiel pulled his hands out of Dean's hands and cupped his face between them. He smiled reverently, voice catching in his throat as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Okay, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

The telling of The News went about as well as expected. Castiel had taken Dean by the hand as they sat down to tell his parents together (after a very long, very tense family dinner.)

Mr. Shurley (" _Call me Chuck"_ ) looked as if all the light had gone out of his eyes, and his wife just stared at Castiel with these horrified, wide eyes. What about a school, he had asked in a broken voice. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's hand and offered a meek shrug.

Dean thought he could improve the situation by noting that he was going to make an honest man out of Cas, put a ring on his finger. He could not.

Michael, Castiel's oldest sibling, abruptly stood up and raised a fist as if to strike. He only stopped when Mrs. Shurley shouted, begging him to calm down or get out. He bared his teeth at Dean, who did nothing to shy away, and walked out of the room. 

They were heart broken, and they did nothing to hide it. Of course they loved each of their children equally, but there was something special about Castiel. They wanted to see him go on to greatness. This wasn't just a road bump on that path to success, it was a major detour-- a fork in the road where one side been set on fire. 

It became clear after a certain amount of time that Dean should leave; they had some things they needed to discuss as a family (No Baby Daddies Allowed).

Mr. Shurley walked him to the door while Castiel sat with his mother. Dean wasn't sure what to do-- he thought maybe an apology was called for, but also didn't ever want his kid to think that he was something to be sorry about. 

"Sir, I--" he started with a dry throat, only to be interrupted. 

"Dean, don't," Chuck commanded with nothing but sincerity in his voice. "I know what you're trying to do, j-just don't. We'll... we'll see you in a few days."

Dean nodded, feeling how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth as the air hung thick with silence. 

He didn't let Cas come along to deliver The News to his father. He didn't want to take any risk that Castiel could be hurt: physically or emotionally, accidentally or on purpose. 

He was right to be nervous. When he went back to the motel, his father told him to pack up his things and get ready to hit the road. They'd had their fun; it was time to move on. 

John didn't like it when Dean told him that he wasn't going on with them. 

He really didn't like it when he told him why. 

There was a lot of loud clattering. Dean sent his little brother out of the room so he wouldn't see anything. 

When Dean came out of the room, a single bag slung over his shoulder, he tried to hide his face from Sam. He headed right for the Impala and slammed the trunk shut with a sharp bang. John was following behind him, shouting after him that if he could leave that easily, if he really couldn't give a crap about his own blood, then that's exactly what he should do. 

Dean kept his mouth shut. He turned to Sam and told him that he'd see him soon. He kicked on the ignition and tore out of the parking lot before the tears could blur his vision. 

When the doorbell rang at the Shurley residence that night, Gabriel answered the door with his typical jovial grin. "Hey! Well if it isn't Daddy Dean himse-- what the hell happened to your face?"

Castiel was on his feet as soon as he heard Dean's name leave his brother's lips, and when his tone changed to genuine concern Cas pushed him roughly out of the way. He needed to see Dean, needed to make sure that he was okay. 

"Oh, Dean," he gasped out, raising a hand to cover his gaping mouth. A fresh purple welt was beginning to cover a large portion of Dean's face. 

Dean steeled his jaw, tried to prevent any more tears from falling from his eyes as Castiel took him into his arms. His breathing became broken, catching in his throat and he struggled to breathe. 

"Shh," Castiel whispered into the crook of his ear. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Despite himself, Dean felt the fresh trails of wetness forming on his face. The tears fell and the sounds choked out from him. He curled in to Cas' embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I'm gonna take care of you," Castiel promised, stroking his hand through the short-cropped hair at the nape of Dean's neck. "I promise, I'm gonna take care of you."

\------

Cas' parents weren't one-hundred percent thrilled with the idea of Dean staying at their house, but they understood the necessity and stayed silent.

Castiel had always been persuasive- it's why he'd excelled on the debate team- and he wasn't afraid to use that same energy to stand up for his boyfriend. Fiancé. Dean. 

But when they went to bed that night, in Castiel's room, he could tell that all was not right with Dean. Not that he expected it to be, but. 

Dean was pacing anxiously across the floor. Cas laid on the bed, running one hand lovingly over his stomach. He looked up with a nervous expression. "Honey, what is it? What can I do?" 

Dean ignored him, continuing to walk quickly up and down along the length of the bed. 

"Dean." Cas said, with added conviction.

Dean looked up at him, his face painted with anxiety and tension. "I don't want to tell you."

At that, Cas sat up on his knees and moved to the end of the bed closest to Dean. "Please don't say things like that. Just tell me, it's okay. We're in this together." 

Dean took a moment to let his eyes drape over Cas. He stopped walking. He barely took in a breathe before he looked at Cas and said, "I think we should get rid of it." 

Cas leapt backward, grasping both hands over his middle section. "What are you talking about?" He whispered painfully.

"I... I just," Dean stammered, raking a hand through his hair. "I can't handle it. The idea of you being stuck here, tethered to me forever when you're supposed to be off doing all this great stuff. I can't live with that. I'm not gonna ruin your life."

On the one hand, he knew that saying these things would hurt Cas. But he knew that if he didn't say these things out loud, it would eat at him for the rest of his life. He _couldn't_ let Cas do this. What if Cas loved the whole idea of getting married and everything now and then later it all turned to resentment and hatred and... the very thought of it made Dean feel queasy. 

He hadn't noticed as Cas got off the bed and approached him. He turned when Cas laid a gentle hand on the side of his face. 

"Hey," he heard Cas say. He looked down at him then: sweet, perfect, caring Cas. He said nothing, though, just stared down with big, clear eyes. 

"I _know_ that you know that I am an intelligent person," Cas said. "And I know that it has been a hard night, so I am not going to be harsh. But if you ever insult my intelligence to assume that I am not fully capable of making up my own mind about my life decisions, I will not be able to keep myself from telling at you." 

Dean softened, turned his head into Castiel's hand and inhaled his palm. Cas lowered his hands down to wrap around Dean's. "Let's go to bed," he whispered. 

Cas laid Dean down beside him on the soft mattress and tucked then them both up under the blankets. 

"I love you, Dean," Cas spoke softly, looking deeply into his eyes. "For a lot of reasons. I'm not some dumb, silly kid. I know what I'm doing. And I want to marry you."

A loud sigh came from Dean into the dark. "I love you, too," was all he said as he wrapped himself around Cas' form. He began to stroke one hand softly up and down the skin of his stomach. 

Cas leaned up and pressed his lips softly to the skin of Dean's ear. "You're lucky that my hormones haven't kicked in yet," he teased. 

Dean somehow managed to smile for Cas. "I'm lucky for a lot more than that," he murmured as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took pride in keeping his promises to Cas. He got a job doing construction with Benny's dad, and he took extra long shifts so they could save up as fast as possible. The shifts were tough, especially being away from Castiel for those long stretches. but every piece of drywall he put up was another step toward getting them their very own home together. As a family. 

It was only a small place, one half of a two-family house, just big enough for the two (three) of them to get started in. They filled it with cheap furniture from the side of the road and consignment shops. Nothing made Dean happier than the way Cas' face would light up when he found something new to make their house into a home.

The bump of Cas' stomach grew as well, little by little. It became more real every day, the baby that had taken up residence there. They talked to him, sang to him (not that they knew it was a "him" but they certainly weren't going to call their baby an "it"). Dean spent most evenings with his head resting on Castiel's mid-section, serenading the bump with a favorite Zeppelin song or laying soft kisses on the skin there. Cas smiled down as he watched them. "My two loves," he would beam. "I'm so happy."

And somehow, despite everything he'd ever known, Dean let himself believe it.

Cas had a nice little round bump showing when they had their small ceremony in the backyard. Dean wished it could be a little more extravagant, that he could have made a big a show of the day. But Cas insisted he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

(And really, Dean wouldn't have either. He hated big shows of affection, would much rather keep things private. The fact that Cas felt the same way was a reminder of why he loved him so.) 

He felt surprised by how kind Cas' family was when they day came. Chuck clapped him on the back and smiled warmly at him. Cas' mother, Naomi, hugged him sweetly. Gabe was a very necessary sense of comic relief, which Dean was ever-grateful for.

And he was grateful, too, for the friends that came along, and made him feel like nothing was missing after all. Charlie and Jo smiling at him from across the, Benny's kind words of support just before the groom laid his eyes on Cas. 

When they stood there together, in front of everyone they loved, Dean felt strangely... secure. 

Every other day, for at least one long stretch, Dean's inner monologue would turn attacking. He would hear his father's voice telling him the worst things he could imagine, that he didn't deserve any of this. What a fuck up he was, how he would ruin Cas.

But luckily, whenever those imaginary voices began to creep in, he could look to Cas. And he would tell Dean, in a real voice, that he made Cas the happiest person in the world. That he was good, and he deserved good things. He he would kiss Dean's face all over, every inch, and let Dean pull him tight against his body. He let Dean take care of him, and that made Dean feel useful. Like he had a real purpose.

So, when the time came to say all those things to Cas in front of their friends and family, Dean found it surprisingly easy to put a voice to the way Castiel made him feel. 

They kissed and they hugged, and then they put on a playlist, and they danced late into the night. Dean twirled around with Charlie, and Cas let his brothers drag him onto the floor (careful of the bump, of course). 

And then Dean took Cas by the hand and lead him into the center of it all, and he wrapped his arms around him, and they swayed together. It was so sweet, so pure, Dean had to crack a couple of homes to hide the way his voice was breaking. 

He moved a hand over to Cas' stomach, and they smiled into each other's eyes. Everyone seemed to like that. Dean couldn't be too sure, but he could swear he felt a little kick right then. Cas leaned in and nuzzled into Dean's neck. 

"Are you happy, baby?" Dean murmured into the stock of dark hair. 

Castiel scoffed. "Well. I can't drink at my own wedding. I look like I'm packing a beach ball under my suit. My feet hurt. My brothers embarrassed the crap out of me." 

Dean silently stroked his hand up and down his new husband' back. He ccouldn' look at Cas' face: he was too scared to see what lay there. 

"And to top it off, I got to marry my best friend in the whole world," Cas nuzzled further into Dean's neck and pressed his lips against the skin. "So yes. I'm very, very happy." 

Dean released a warm chuckle out into the evening air. "It's all worth it, then?" 

"You think?" Cas answered like it was a casual question, then he leaned forward and plants the biggest kiss on Dean's lips. That earned a rowdy catchall from the rest of the backyard, and even Castiel's parents laugh along when the couple pulls apart. 

In the back of Dean's mind, a voice was screaming. He's lived eighteen rough years, and if there is one abiding lesson through all that that Dean had learned, it was this: if something seems too good to be true, it is. 

Cas was the living definition of Too Good To Be True. Everything in Dean's training warned him not to get too comfortable. But when those pretty little blue eyes stared up at him like he'd hung the dann moon... well, who could blame Dean for getting comfortable?

 


End file.
